Sean Barrett
|birthplace = Hampstead, London, England, U.K. |nationality = English |occupation = Voice Actor Actor |areas_active = United Kingdom |active = 1953-present |status = Active }}Seán Barrett (born May 4, 1940) is an English actor and voice actor. Biography Barrett began acting as a child, appearing on BBC children's television and in films such as Bang! You're Dead, War and Peace, The Genie and Four Sided Triangle. He continued his career, appearing in movies such as Sink the Bismark!, Dunkirk and Attack on the Iron Coast (1967). In the early 1980s, Barrett went on to voice acting. Some of his more notable credits include Tik-Tok in Return to Oz, UrZah the Ritual-Guardian in The Dark Crystal and Big Mac, Hercules, Zebedee and several other characters in TUGS. A prolific dubbing voice actor, Barrett's more well known dubbing credits include Roly in The Fruitties, Lieutenant Britain in Dominion Tank Police, Gogul in Cyber City Oedo 808, Inspector Koichi Zenigata in Manga's dubs of the Lupin the 3rd franchise, Captain Orion in Star Fleet, and 1st Ache in Roujin Z. He also narrated Fair Ground!, Timewatch and Dark Towers for BBC and has done voices for several audiobooks and radio stations. Barrett was also an ADR Loop Group on Aardman's CGI film Flushed Away in 2006 and as a voice director on The Fruities and Lapitch the Little Shoemaker. He has also narrated episodes of the BBC TV series People's Century and Dancing in the Street. In video games, he voiced Andre of Astora, Petrus of Thorolund and Ingward in Dark Souls. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Star Fleet'' (1980-1981) - Captain Orion, P.P.A. (eps. 7-10), Astrofighter Pilot (ep. 1), EDF Base Tannoy (eps. 1-2), Ocean Fleet Pilot (ep. 2), King of Callinean (eps. 20-21), EDF Computer (ep. 23) Films *''Gamera'' (1965) - Dr. Hidaka *''Fugitive Alien'' (1986) - Lord Halkon, Additional Voices *''Star Force: Fugitive Alien II'' (1987) - Lord Halkon *''Mighty Jack'' (1987) - Father, Interrogator Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Fruitties'' (1989) - Roly Animated Films *''The Twelve Tasks of Asterix'' (1976) - Asterix, Caius Pupus *''Asterix & the Big Fight'' (1989) - Additional Voices (UK Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1981-1986) - Sakuramboo, Additional Voices (BBC3 Gag Dub) OVAs & Specials *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Jinshinye (ep. 3), Jigon (ep. 3), Additional Voices (Manga UK Dub) *''Dominion Tank Police'' (1988) - Lt. Charles Britain, Chancellor (ep. 2) *''Lupin the 3rd: Bye, Bye, Lady Liberty'' (1989) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Pilot *''Cyber City Oedo 808'' (1990-1991) - Gabimaru "Gogul" Rikiya *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (1991-1995) - Silvermask (eps. 1-4), Bahadur (ep. 2) *''New Dominion Tank Police'' (1993-1994) - Lt. Charles Britain Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, U.S. President (Manga Dub) *''Roujin Z'' (1993) - 1st Ache Voice Director *The Fruitties External Links *Sean Barrett at the Internet Movie Database *Sean Barrett at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Manga Entertainment